


Coup D'état  for Two (Happy Thanksgiving)

by HerSistersKeeper, pythia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, What happens when you're drinking a 40 of rose and text your writing partner, home for the holidays, leia knows you're going to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSistersKeeper/pseuds/HerSistersKeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/pseuds/pythia
Summary: "Okay. Great. I am going to take a shower and be less naked, if that's okay," Ben tried not to look Rey or his mother in the eye as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Leaning with his back against it, he cursed to himself, "Fuuuuck."  Outside the bathroom door, he heard Leia laughing."That's my Ben. He's usually not so hard up." Rey groaned at Leia's pun, following the older woman downstairs. Her cheeks were still flushing hot, and she wanted nothing more than to just hide until it was time for dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly dedicated to anyone who has to go home for the holidays this year.

Every year after finishing graduate school, Ben attempted to stay at a hotel for the holidays. Leia always objected, quite fiercely, "I want my family under one roof for once. Give me that, at least, before I die." The unspoken portion of that also included Ben being married and having grandchildren. Three years ago, she'd given up on that and focused her attention on just having him around more. 

 

Being back in his childhood home was strange, his bedroom was partially in tact, the bunk bed he slept in still there. The toys, posters and other pieces of his childhood had been cleared away, but the beds remained.  Ben had outgrown the bunk beds by high school and had taken to sleeping in the guest bedroom where he now slept during the holidays. It was funny to see them, still there after all these years. He'd gotten in from D.C. late the evening before and had fallen into a deep sleep without thinking. 

 

Now, awake at the crack of 1pm, Ben shuffled down the hall in his underwear carrying his shaving kit, still not entirely awake. Han and Leia slept on the first floor, so there wasn't much of a reason to cover up. He needed to shower, take care of this ridiculous morning wood and have some coffee.

 

Rey considered herself lucky enough to have a boss like Senator Leia Organa. As a first year grad student focusing on political science and communications, scoring an internship with her childhood hero was reason enough for her to be grateful-- and then the senator had invited her to Thanksgiving, and her gratitude had doubled.    
  
"It's no problem, dear-- your grandfather was friends with my father, and it's about time Han and Ben meets the only intern at the office who can keep up with me."   
  
It was almost odd to think of Leia having a family, the woman being married to her work, but no, the lady really was the epitome of having it all. Still, that didn't mean she didn't need help, and so on this holiday, Rey had agreed to come over early to assist with making dinner.   
  
It was like being at home with her own family, the kitchen warm and the lighting bright, a giant Christmas tree already set up in the corner.    
  
"Ms. Organa, where's your bathroom?" Rey tried not to feel embarrassed even as Leia chuckled, shaking her head.   
  
"The closest one is on the second floor. If someone is using that one, there's the one in the master bedroom." The intern nodded and turned to sprint up the stairs, glancing back at Leia's gentle reminder: "We're not at the office. Call me Leia."   
  
"Yes, ma'am."    
  
The bathroom was pristine, as Rey predicted-- really, the only thing she could object to was the lack of a lock on the door, but maybe that was because her older sister forever barged in on her growing up. Rey didn't think about the lack of a lock again until she was washing her hands when the doorknob rattled and the door swung open without so much as a knock.

 

"Holy shit!" Ben jumped back, glasses slipping down his face as he jumped out of the bathroom, holding his shaving kit against his chest protectively. There was a strange woman in his bathroom and he was half-dressed, hard and confused. "Uhh, hi?"

 

Rey blinked, surprised, opening her mouth to say something when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Ben? Is everything alright?"   
  
The intern sighed, relieved. Leia would explain everything, would introduce them properly. Rey glanced down for a minute, squeaked and forced her eyes back up onto the man's face. Oh dear.

 

Ben immediately turned scarlet, the color shooting from the middle of his chest to his face. He immediately moved his shaving kit further down, a substitute fig leaf for this ridiculous situation, "Leia? Why is there a woman in my bathroom?" Inwardly, he hoped this wasn't Leia attempting to set him up. He was happy. Ben liked his work, living on his own and the quiet.

 

Leia scoffed at her son as she climbed the last two steps, rolling her eyes as if this was just another Thanksgiving tradition. "This is Rey, the intern at my office. Remember? I told you I was inviting her."   
  
Pushing her son aside, she waved at Rey to step out of the bathroom. Out of the three of them, it seemed Leia was the only one blissfully unaware of how odd the situation was. "Her family is out of state and since she can't head home for the holidays, I invited her here. She's Ben Kenobi's granddaughter, so be nice."   
  
Leia fixed her son with a stern glare, almost as if to say 'hands off' and Rey wasn't sure if she was grateful or mortified because of it.

 

"Okay. Great. I am going to take a shower and be less naked, if that's okay," Ben tried not to look Rey or his mother in the eye as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Leaning with his back against it, he cursed to himself, "Fuuuuck."  Outside the bathroom door, he heard Leia laughing.

 

"That's my Ben. He's usually not so hard up." Rey groaned at Leia's pun, following the older woman downstairs. Her cheeks were still flushing hot, and she wanted nothing more than to just hide until it was time for dinner.   
  
However, she had kitchen duty, and so she just tried not to look anyone in the eye for the next half hour as she cut up potatoes, listening to Leia chatter and bicker with Han until Ben appeared again.

 

Ben slunk into the kitchen wearing his favorite black sweater and trying extremely hard to be invisible. His father spotted him immediately and clapped him on the shoulder, "Atta boy, kid." He handed Ben a beer and continued to grin knowingly at his son.  Rolling his eyes, Ben took a sip of beer, "I hate you Han." There was no real heat to his voice, and it just made Han laugh even harder. 

 

He and Rey kept catching each other's eyes, which made Han roar with laughter.

 

Rey wondered if she could hide, if she could just lock herself up into the bathroom now that it was definitely vacant. She wasn't quite sure what to say to any of them. So much for a good first impression, she thought, suppressing a sigh.

 

Once Han had wandered away, Ben smiled at Rey, his face was still flushed with embarrassment but he was an adult, it would be fine. "It helps if you drink. Do you want a beer? Wine? I'm strongly considering doing shots."

 

"If you do a shot, I'll do one." She muttered, glancing up at him from the potatoes. "Wine would be nice though."

 

Leia chuckled at the exchange, setting down her dish towel and wiping her hands on her apron. "No shots, Benjamin-- we're not having a repeat of Thanksgiving 2011."    
  
She leaned close to Rey, conspiratorially stage whispering, "It was the first and last time Ben brought a girl home. My brother Luke was there and well, both of them ended up getting tipsy to cope with family shenanigans."

 

"Phasma was NOT my girlfriend, she was a friend and a woman," Ben rolled his eyes so hard that it hurt a little, "Han couldn't get over that Phas was taller than me and English. It got weird, fast."

 

"Either way, you drank like a monster." Leia shot back, rolling her eyes. "And I only said that you brought a girl home, not a girlfriend."

 

"Mom, you drank like a monster too."

 

The senator sniffed in that way Rey knew meant, you're not wrong, but I resent you bringing it up, before she turned away. "Either way, we won't be having a repeat of that. Your father and I have to go pick up Luke from the airport soon, and I don't want to come home to you getting my intern drunk."   
  
She looked pointedly at Ben before turning to gaze fondly at Rey. "Try the white, dear; it's my favorite."

 

"Mom, Rey is an adult. Let her live."

 

"It's fine, Ben. I will try the white-- I usually don't drink wine, so I need all the pointers I can get." Rey brushed her hair back over her ear, looking down at the cutting board again. If anything, that just gave away her age more, and she felt odd, being the youngest in the room during the holidays. She was used to her nieces and nephews running about, even if the Organa-Solo household was just as hectic.

 

"Just turned 21?" Ben guessed as he found a clean wine glass and uncorked the bottle. Rey looked younger, but 21? He was getting old.

 

"I'm 23, turning 24 December 15th. I'm just boring and too busy to drink." She shrugged, glancing at Leia. "Your mother doesn't seem to mind."

 

"Dear, my last intern would come to the office two hours late and smelling like screwdrivers and Irish car-bomb shots." Leia muttered primly, glancing at the newspaper on the counter as she took her apron off. "No, I definitely don't mind."

 

Ben sighed, "That's totally the opposite of my experience. She was certain that I was going to die alone at 23 because I just work all the time." He handed Rey her glass and held out his bottle for a toast, "May Congress figure out what they're doing soon."

 

Leia chuckled, rolling her eyes. "And with that, I'm off to the airport. Please don't plot a coup to overthrow the government-- out of everyone I know, you're the only two who could pull it off." The mother leaned up, pecking her son on the cheek before turning to Rey to pull her into a hug.

 

"If you want to finish up the potatoes and keep an eye on the turkey, that would be beautiful. If we get stuck in traffic, feel free to get started without us." Leia smiled, rounding the corner before bellowing for Han to start the car, both twenty-somethings jumping with surprise.

 

"I don't want to overthrow the government," he muttered before draining his beer, "I just want to smack everyone's heads together until they start thinking properly."

 

"I think it'd be easier to overthrow the government at this point." Rey smiled despite herself, turning to look for a pot big enough to boil the potatoes. Sparing a look back to Ben, she jokingly raised a finger to her lips. "You didn't hear that from me. I'm just a lowly intern on the government's payroll."

 

Ben laughed, "No on will believe anything I say anyway. I'm a lawyer and a lobbyist for climate science. Everyone hates me. My mom is a career politician, so I am the most untrustworthy person in D.C."

 

"Are you untrustworthy because you're a lawyer or a lobbyist?" Rey deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Please. I can think of several people who seem more untrustworthy than you. Congressman Alistair Snoke. Senator Armitage Hux. Senator John Palpatine." She shrugged. "I know the last one is dead, but it still stands."

 

"I went to law school with Hux, we lived together. He is the actual worst, but he knows how to charm people at least," Ben poured himself a glass of wine and donned Leia's apron before opening the oven to carefully baste the turkey.

 

"Oh I know. He charmed his way onto your mother's committee." Rey wrinkled her nose. "He stops by her office sometimes to drop off documents the page could have run over. Keeps asking me out. He's a republican, so I think not."

 

She grinned at the sight of the apron on Ben. "You look nice. The red ruffles really bring out your eyes."

 

Ben grimaced, unsure if the idea of Hux asking Rey out or the idea of Hux charming Leia was more repulsive to him, "Thanks. Ruffles are my signature. I'm glad to know you haven't given him an inch, Hux is a total creep. The only good part of him is his cat, Millicent."

 

Rey smiled. "I know. The cat pictures he shows me and Leia are the only reason why your mother hasn't outright threatened to cut his balls off both on the Senate floor and for bugging me so much."

 

Ben returned the smile, "So, I take it that Leia told you that I'm named after your grandfather?"

 

“He told me when I got the internship. He was very excited but wary about me 'working with Skywalkers'." She cast a sly look at him. "He told me that I may have to keep the newest one in line. Any idea why?"

 

She was stirring the potatoes now, humming under her breath while she waited for an answer, even just a flippant one. "Like, I'm not sure if it's because of how much mu Grandpa looked over your grandfather and your mom and uncle, or if it's because you're a troublemaker and I don't know it yet."

 

"It's because I'm a ladies man, what with my inability to compromise or not talk about work," Ben deadpanned, before breaking into a grin, "When he knew me, I was in a band and wore a lot of black. Now, I'm a member of Greenpeace and still wear a lot of black. It's basically the same thing."

 

"Totally." Rey rolled her eyes, giggling. "Well, since you're so out of control, I think I have to keep constant tabs on you."

 

"Well, I am going to drink another glass of wine and then I am going to chain myself to a tree, is that cool?" Ben smiled back at Rey, she seemed more relaxed. Maybe it was the wine.

 

"Definitely. You'll definitely be easy to keep track of that way."

"Not if you get chained up too,”Ben paused, "That was supposed to be funny, not drunk Congressman creepy. Sorry, Rey."

 

Rey rolled her eyes. "I've heard worse, and I knew what you meant. No worries." She pointed a spoon at him. "Besides, your mother gave me permission to beat you up if you were untoward."

 

"I honestly wouldn't know how to be untoward if you wrote directions on an index card," Ben set a timer on his phone, "So, do you like D.C.?"

 

"Glad to hear it. And it's nice. I miss my family, but school and the internship keeps me busy so I don't think about it too much." She paused, scrambling for her phone.

 

"Shit. I forgot to FaceTime my sister." Rey shrugged at Ben's raised eyebrow, explaining, "Pippa and Jack--my nephew and niece-- aren't exactly patient." 

 

Tapping on her phone's screen, she hit 'call'. "I'm usually not this rude-- I'm so sorry."

 

"No problem, I am going to hover over here and be awkward," Ben watched as Rey called her family. As an only child with odd relationships with his parents, the idea of calling home seemed strange to him. He came home for holidays and had dinner with Leia in DC on his birthday. That was it.

 

Rey chuckled as her sister Kira picked up on the first ring, passing the phone over to Pippa, her ten year old. "Jack! Aunt Rey is on the phone!" 

 

"Hi guys," she smiled at her niece and nephew, who chorused back their greeting before launching into chattering.

 

"Aunt Rey, you missed the pageant! I was a turkey this year!"

 

"Aunt Rey, are you coming home for Christmas? Mom wants to know if you have a boyfriend. She thinks you're going to die alone!"

 

"Pippa!"

 

"That's what you said!!" At this point, Kira reclaimed her phone, smiling apologetically before glancing over Rey's shoulder. "Who is that?"

 

"That's just Ben, my boss's son." Rey glanced back over her shoulder. "You've been spotted."

 

"Hi!" Ben waved awkwardly at Rey's family.

 

"Aunt Rey has a boyfriend!" Jack crowed, Pippa chorusing, "She won't die alone!" 

 

"Why don't you go tell great-grandpa Ben the good news?" Rey smirked at Kira's haggard voice, rolling her eyes. 

 

"Do you want me to say hi to grandpa, or is he already asleep?" Kira rolled her eyes.

 

"If he's not awake by now, he won't be for dinner. I'll call you back-- I need to check the turkey. I'm determined not to burn it again." 

 

With a laugh, Rey waved goodbye, clicking off the call.

"You're not the only one who's going to die alone, apparently." She noted to Ben, turning back to the potatoes.

 

He shrugged, "You'd be the one slumming dating me. I'm always happy to play out of my league." Ben sipped his wine and noted the flush on Rey's cheeks. She was pretty and smart, he would definitely be playing out of his league.

 

"Is it playing out of your league? We're pretty evenly matched, I'd say." She winked at him, turning away to drain the potatoes. "Can you get the milk, the sour cream and the butter?"

 

The wink threw him, and he stumbled to the fridge, pulling out the requested ingredients and setting them on the counter in front of Rey. "Okay boss, what's next?"

 

"Salt, pepper, and if you have a mixer or a handheld masher, that'd be a good start." Rey hummed, smiling to herself, "So when you're not chaining yourself to trees and working overtime, what do you do?"

 

Ben rummaged around in the drawers and pulled out a ricer, "Does this work?" Not waiting for a response he began to rice the potatoes,"I mostly work, but I read a lot. I play the cello and watch tv. I fence sometimes.”

 

"That's amazing. Leia didn't mention that you played cello." Realizing what she said, she flushed. "She brags about you a lot."

 

"Uhh, thanks! I didn't know that Leia ever talked about me, to be honest," Ben paused and glanced at Rey,"What about you? Do you practice your English accent in your downtime? Margaret Thatcher cosplay?"

 

She laughed, shaking her head. "My grandparents have British accents and they raised me and my sister. I'm American in every way but the accent." Rey watched Ben attempt to mash the potatoes with the ricer, shaking her head. "It all depends on how tired I am. Lots of reading and I knit--badly."

 

"What do you like to read?" Ben allowed Rey to push him aside and take control of the ricer, guiding his hands, "You've got an issue with my ricer skills?" He grinned in a way he hoped was charming.

 

"Considering we're supposed to be mashing, not ricing, yes." She turned back to him, sticking out her tongue, "And I read classic literature-- Fitzgerald, Plath, Salinger. Sometimes I read self help books because apparently I'm hopeless.”

 

"Ricing is superior Rey, I hope your self-help books are about making potatoes. I'm a fan of classic lit too, but mostly audiobooks," Ben hip checked Rey in retaliation, smiling.

 

"There's a reason it's called mashed potatoes, not riced, Benjamin." She cheekily replied, hip checking him back and stepping closer to the counter.

 

Rey wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or not, only that she kind of, sort of, maybe wanted him to be. She could feel a flush creeping up to the back of her neck and she thanked whatever god that she had worn a turtleneck sweater today, wiping her hands on her jeans absentmindedly.

 

"How's the turkey doing, apron-boy?”

 

"Definitely not a boy, but I'll allow it," Ben brushed past Rey, donned the apron and basted the turkey, peering at it critically before setting the foil back in place, "Looks good. Once the potatoes are done, we'll be good to just hang out and entertain ourselves until it's time for dinner."

 

"Perfect. Do you mind putting on the parade? I think I can handle the potatoes,” She smiled at Ben, wondering if it was the wine that had her feeling so relaxed around him, but she knew that she had barely taken a sip, let alone enough to make her flush. She decided to rectify the situation, stepping away from the potatoes and reaching for her wineglass, trying to ignore Ben glancing her way as he nodded and headed for the living room.

 

“Jesus Christ!" Ben exclaimed in disgust as he saw the announcement scrolling along the tv screen before stomping into the kitchen,"Some MONSTER made a Sponge Bob musical? That's on Broadway? We might have to overthrow the government Rey, this can't stand."

 

Rey all but choked on her wine, trying not to spurt it out her nose as she laughed.

 

"I don't think the government has any say over Broadway, especially not after the Hamilton cast called out the vice president," she called back to him, giggling still.

 

"But if you want to overthrow the government with me so badly, I don't have class or work on Fridays, so I'm free." She wonders if he'll think that she just asked him out. She wonders if she just did.

 

"Rey, we are doing this. Sic semper tyrannis, we'll do it on a Friday. It'll be great," Ben leaned against the counter and watched Rey work,"We'll rule the world with an iron fist."

 

"Co-regents? Or are we going to be a little more democratic?" She smiled at him, nudging him with her hip again. "And did you just quote Latin at me, mr. Lawyer-pants? How much have you had to drink?"

 

"Nah, I want to be Emperor. You can be an Emperor too. We'll keep Congress around, as window dressing," Ben took a sip of his still full glass of wine,"I am only drunk on power- I've had a beer and a glass of wine. I had to do something as a teenager, so I learned Latin." He could not help but smile at Rey, she was so bright and playful.

 

"So that's how you get all the girls-- get all power hungry and start quoting mostly dead languages. It's hot." She rolled her eyes, leaned in close enough to hear his breath stutter in his throat. 

 

"Also, I'd technically be an Empress." She murmured, pulling away and turning back to the potatoes, finally satisfied with them enough to put the lid on, hoping that Leia and Han would be back in time for dinner.

 

"Empress works, you'll be like Theodora. I promise not take credit for all your ideas, even though you just ragged on me being a Latin nerd. I'm sure there's someone out there who's into it," Ben winked trying to channel his father's confidence.

 

"I think it's cute that you're a Latin nerd. Again, it's very hot." She jokingly clasped her hands together under her chin, fluttering her eyelashes at him like a lovestruck cartoon girl. "Talk Latin to me."

 

"You're on dangerous ground Kenobi, I don't think you know the power of the Solo charm," Ben pretended to leer at Rey before cracking up, "I have no game. That was my game."

 

"You almost had me fooled," Rey pretended to heave a disappointed sigh. "And here I was, thinking I was doing a decent job at flirting with someone."

 

"Ohh, you're doing fine, just remember I'm a nerd who hangs out with trees, so you need to be really specific and obvious."

 

"Ben Solo, I think I'd very much like you to kiss me." Rey leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms, trying to appear cooler than she actually felt, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

 

"Is that specific and obvious enough?"

 

Ben squinted, like he was thinking very hard for a beat, before crossing the kitchen and pulling Rey close before kissing her. Rey sighed into the kissing, Ben's arms loose around her waist, as if to give her an out. She didn't need it, pulling him closer instead, one hand slipping up to cup his face, the other to anchor in his hair.

 

He was surprised by the turn of events, but Ben wasn't an idiot. When someone smart and pretty wants you to kiss them, you kiss them. They backed into the counter and Ben boosted Rey up onto the cold granite. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Ben knew what he was grateful for this Thanksgiving.

 

Pulling back from him, Rey gasped for breath, smiling almost apologetic with kiss swollen lips. "I don't usually kiss people within the first 2 hours I meet them." 

 

Ben hummed at her, kissing at her jaw and tugging at her turtleneck's collar, preemptively making a path for his lips. She keened, pulled herself closer. "I definitely don't mind making an exception." 

 

She cast a cautious look back, grateful that the counter was clear, that there wasn't a chance she'd be pushed back into a pumpkin pie or anything of the sort.

 

"I mean, you are going to help me overthrow the country next Friday when you're off from work. So, I feel like it changes the rules, you know?" Ben kissed her earlobe.

 

"So true." Rey bit back a moan as Ben's teeth grazed the shell of her ear before returning to her lips. "I figured that changing up the rules would be a thing, considering I saw you in your underwear before I knew your name."

 

Ben chuckled softly,"Yeah, that definitely is a game changer." Rey pulled at the base of his neck, eliciting a fairly provocative moan from him.

 

"I still feel like I should apologize for that, but you didn't knock. You could have caught me with my pants down."

 

Rey supposed that if she kept talking, she'd convince herself that it was really happening, even if it was surreal, kissing her boss's son. It shouldn't be as amazing as it was, Ben's hands slipping to cup her ass, tugging her to the edge of the counter with what could have been a groan or a growl or both.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's the goal of this conversation, if I am being perfectly honest. We can't plot our coup d' etat all day long," Ben ran his hands over the small of Rey's back, where her shirt was hitched up above the waistband of her jeans.

 

Rey giggled at his comment, shivering as Ben's fingers ventured up further under her shirt, her heart racing with every inch he skimmed past. A sudden buzzing from his pocket caught her off guard, but in an unexpected way, a moan ripping from her mouth before she could hinder it, her eyes screwing shut with the feeling. He'd barely touched her but she could guarantee for sure that she was dripping.

 

Ben raised his eyebrows at Rey and fished his phone out of his pocket, spotting a text from Leia, "It seems that they're going to be at least an hour late, the traffic getting there is terrible." He squeezed Rey's thigh, "So, it seems that you're kind of into my phone vibrating... I bet I could come up with something better than that, if you're interested."

 

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?" Rey was trying to play it coy, but with his hand on her thigh, she was more aware of the coil tightening in her gut, how butterflies seemed to be taking flight from her stomach to her throat, making it hard to speak. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Ben turning his head to catch her lips, strong arms caging her in.

 

"I feel like, I should get to see you in your underwear, seems only fair," Ben threaded his hands through Rey's long, dark hair and pulled her close for a kiss, "Also because I'd like to sleep with you before next Friday when we overthrow the government after I take you out for dinner."

 

"So specific and obvious, thank you." She kissed the tip of his nose, scooching to the edge of the counter again. "Now unless you want to fuck me on this counter, I should probably get down."

Ben laughed, "Does that mean you'll actually see me after this?" He felt a little shy, considering that they'd just made out in his mother's kitchen like horny teenagers. As always, Ben was doing everything out of order and awkwardly.

 

"Well, I'd certainly hope so." She kissed his forehead, jokingly rolled her eyes. "Considering the fact that we have a date to rule the world already planned out and everything."

[She rested her forehead against his. "Even if you used a ricer to mash potatoes, I'd like to get to know you better, Benjamin."

 

"Excellent, I am glad to hear that," Ben kissed Rey on the cheek, "I am looking forward to overthrowing the government with you next week."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Ben, how's the pull out?" Ben choked on his wine, coughing before looking at his mother, cheeks flaming red.
> 
> "The what?"
> 
> "The pullout couch, Ben." Han supplied helpfully, smirking behind this fork full of mashed potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for the positive response y'all. We hope you like the ending. Find us both on Tumblr: 
> 
> [HerSistersKeeper](http://hersisterskeeper.tumblr.com) & [PythiaSpeaks](http://pythiaspeaks.tumblr.com)

"So Ben, how's the pull out?" Ben choked on his wine, coughing before looking at his mother, cheeks flaming red.

"The what?"

"The pullout couch, Ben." Han supplied helpfully, smirking behind this fork full of mashed potatoes.

"I'm sleeping in the other guest room, because I'm too tall for the bunk beds?" Ben muttered into his plate.

"For your uncle, Ben. I texted and asked if you remembered to prep it while we were gone" Leia frowned, looking suspiciously at her son. "Did it not come through or did you get too busy to remember?"

She turned to Rey, explaining, "As soon as he gets distracted with something, he forgets to focus on anything else." 

Rey blushed, clearing her throat, "I can believe that."

Leia raised an eyebrow, "So, I see you've become acquainted with Ben's one-track mind?"

"In a manner of speaking. He was very obsessive about...ah, getting the potatoes right. He used some unconventional methods but I think he did a great job."

"Using a ricer isn't unconventional," Ben kicked Han under the table because he was about to make some kind of crack.

It was hard to stay focused when he remembered the cackle that Rey let out after she nearly slid off him and accidentally braced herself on his windpipe. Somewhere in his hindbrain, Ben let out a howl of pleasure and nearly came, breath raspy from his constricted windpipe.

Rey fidgeted in her chair, feeling herself flush when Ben met her eyes again. His eyes were swirling dark, like they were when he had her hands pinned against the wall of his bedroom as he rutted into her from behind. She had to look back to her plate, focus on the green bean casserole, the tips of her ears probably pink.

Ben finished his bite of green beans, "I washed the sheets, I'm just waiting for them to dry."

[He thought for a minute about what it would be like to fuck Rey on the washing machine. Shaking his head, Ben tried to keep eating dinner.

"What did you two do while we were gone? Did you bond a little?"

"In a manner of speaking," Rey said, smiling coyly.  Your son had me at least three times, one of which was on this table, she thought.

"We planned to overthrow the government after we go to dinner next Friday." She said instead, taking a sip from her water glass before turning her attention to her dinner roll.

Everyone chuckled, except for Ben, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Ben is trouble, that's for sure. Just make sure you don't end up camping outside pipeline drills or chaining yourself to trees. He spent most of last Thanksgiving on the phone, trying to sue someone in South Dakota," Leia explained cheerly, giving her son a fond smile,"I'm just happy he wasn't working today."

"I'm pretty sure that Ben could chain me to just about anything and rant about politics and I'd still have a good time." Rey grinned, nudging Ben, "I'm glad he isn't working today too. I definitely wouldn't have gotten to know him as well as I have."

It was not hard to remember how Rey had pulled the belt from her jeans and used the thick braided leather to tie him up to the iron headboard in the guest room. She had ridden him relentlessly, only slowing down when Ben began to keen and moan that he was going to come. His family had been two hours late, giving them the entire afternoon and early evening to explore each other.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that-- after how you two were introduced, I was sure Rey would run away screaming." Leia joked, reaching across the table to pat her intern's hand.

"I'm not much of a screamer when it comes to being startled. Sorry to disappoint." Rey heaved a sigh, trying to ignore how Ben was smirking behind the rim of his wineglass.

She hadn't considered herself a screamer until he had leaned her against his bedroom door, kneeling in front of her to bury his tongue into her folds. She came screaming into her hands with that one, and that was before he pulled her to the floor to fuck her with his fingers

"I'm very thankful for my family," Ben said suddenly, trying to forget the moans and screams Rey had let loose as he fucked her against the kitchen counter, thumb cruelly pressed against her clitoris.

Leia blinked, surprised. "We're very thankful for you too, Ben." She glanced at Rey, who was also raising an eyebrow at Ben. "What are you thankful for, Rey?"

"I'm thankful that I was able to meet and spend time with your family. It's been a real pleasure." 

She wondered hazily if it'd be possible to fuck Ben with his family still in the house: to just slip up to his room, have him gag her with her panties or his hand, and let him fuck her raw. She remembered all the dirty things she had promised him while riding him earlier like how she was going to suck his cock in the shower, or have him fuck her under a blanket while they 'cuddle' on the couch.  Maybe next time, she thought, biting back a smile.

Ben snuck a look at Rey and grinned. She was certainly up to something, and he liked the way her mind worked. Han kicked him, "Just let her finish school before you give us grandkids." It was a hissed whisper, Leia and Luke were chatting about some nonsense. "We can't hear what's happening upstairs. Never could." Ben looked at Han, horrified and grateful before kicking his father in the shin, "Dad! Shit."

Rey flushed but smiled still, especially as Ben snuck a hand onto her knee. She was more than a little grateful for the tablecloth even if her face grew hot just thinking of how Ben could have been using it to his full advantage. Next time,  she'd have to wear a skirt. 

Later, they sat washing dishes in the kitchen, smirking at each other over their chores. Ben leaned over and kissed Rey on the lips, a brief, sweet kiss.

Leia entered the kitchen as they broke apart, groaning in disgust, "Ben? Please don't defile Rey in my kitchen, okay? Or under my roof for that matter?"

Rey giggled despite herself, sharing a look with Ben when Leia turned to the fridge, her back to them. 'Too late' Rey mouthed, watching Ben's lips split into a wide grin, his soapy hands gingerly pulling her close to kiss her again before his mother turned back.

"I really like you," he whispered in her ear, "I look forward to our coup next week."

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr: 
> 
> [HerSistersKeeper](http://hersisterskeeper.tumblr.com) and [Pythia](http://pythiaspeaks.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
